Fifty shades of Frindsey
by xBrokenAngelsx
Summary: Fifty different stories/oneshots about Frindsey. All set at different times, not always following the show. In no way shape or form related to the Fifty shades trilogy. Title used for comedy use only!
1. Congratulations daddy

'_**Congratulations, daddy.'**_

Pacing the floor of the maternity ward, Lindsey breathed heavily as she waited for Freddie to arrive. She'd finally taken the DNA test just hours after her son was born and the results were in. She knew exactly who's she wanted it to be but whether she'd get the outcome was a different thing.

"Linds, I'm here, I'm here." Freddie said, rushing over to her.

"I can't do this, I just I can't." Lindsey panicked, running her hands over her face.

"Hey, come here." He soothed, pulling her into his chest. "It's going to be alright, we're going to get those results and whatever happens, I'm going to stick by you."

"But Joe-"

"Don't worry about him, we'll be alright."

"Miss Butterfield?" The doctor asked, walking over to where Lindsey was with a brown envelope in her hand.

"T-That's me." She stuttered, stepping away from Freddie.

"We've got the results." The doctor handed her the envelope before turning around and walking away.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered, staring down at the envelope.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, Lindsey shaking her head in response. "We need to know, Lindsey."

Lindsey sighed deeply, turning around and looking down at the sleeping baby before looking back at the envelope.

"Let's do this."

Taking a deep breath, Lindsey exhaled as she pulled open the brown envelope, pulling out the piece of paper as she unfolded it. Reading the results, she gasped and almost let the paper fall from her hands as she turned to Freddie.

"Linds, what is it?" Freddie asked, concerned at the way she was looking at him.

"I guess congratulations are in order – that little boy right there…" She said quietly, turning to the sleeping baby and pointing at him. "That's your son."

"Are you serious?" He stuttered before taking the piece of paper, reading the words as he dropped the paper and picked Lindsey up, spinning her around and placing her back down shortly afterwards. "I'm a father."

"You're going to be amazing, Freddie. I can't believe it, we got the results we wanted." She grinned, leaning up and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**12 months later.**_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to AJ, happy birthday to you." The family sang, Freddie holding AJ as he bent down to blow out the candles on the birthday cake. Lindsey tapped a knife gently on her champagne glass to get the attention of the family.

"First of all, I just want to thankyou all for coming to celebrate Alan Jr. or AJ as he's known for, first birthday. This year as been completely and utterly crazy, I was thrown into motherhood at the deep end, thrown back into work and I couldn't have got through this year without the help of my amazing fiancé, Freddie. He's been such an amazing help through everything and he's been the most incredible father I could've wished for AJ to have. So, happy first birthday AJ. We love you lots." Lindsey spoke.

The whole family clinked their glasses together for a toast, Lindsey walking over to where Freddie and AJ was and placing a kiss on the toddlers head, kissing Freddie gently.

"How did I ever get so lucky, hey?" Freddie said quietly, looking a AJ before at Lindsey. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too. Three weeks time and we'll be married, I can't wait." She smiled softly, resting her head against his arm as they walked back to the crowd.

* * *

**_A/N: So, I've decided to make another Frindsey story but this time not focusing on one subject. I've got so many idea that I'd never be able to make enough stories to write them so I've decided to do 50 different stories for you all. This first one is obviously focusing around November 2014 episodes but of course, changing the name of the baby and to Alan JR. because I always believed that Lindsey would name her baby that but that is enough rambling from me. _**


	2. Let's run away now and never look back

'_**Let's run away now and never look back.'**_

_**Lindsey goes on the run with Freddie when he offered. (Based on February 2014 episodes including minimal show dialogue)**_

* * *

Lindsey fumbled around in her bag in an attempt to find her keys, pulling them out of her bag as she unlocked the door to the Roscoe house. Freddie came running up to her, stopping just behind her.

"Linds? What are you doing?" Freddie asked in a panic.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to pack my bags and get the first train out of here." Lindsey said, attempting to control the tears that threatened to fall.

"What? You can't!" He said sternly, stepping in behind and closing the door.

"I can't do this anymore!" She turned around, running her hand over her face as her voice broke. "I'm pregnant, I'm on my own! I can't waste any more time thinking about what Joe did. I need to go."

"You're not alone. You've got me, I've told you this before."

"But I haven't got you, Fred. You're with Sinead, you've got a step daughter, I can't. I just can't."

"You just don't get it, I love you!"

"Just be quiet. You can't say these things; I should've never kissed you. She dropped her keys by the side and walked into the front room placing her head in her hands, Freddie following behind.

"If you're going then let me come with you, I look after you, the both of you. You me and the baby, we can forget about Joe, we can forget about Sinead, we can run away now and never look back."

Lindsey took in everything he was saying and to her surprise, she was actually considering it. She was pregnant; she needed to think about what was best for her and the future of the baby. Turning around, she nodded slowly and a little reluctantly.

"Can we leave tonight?" She asked sadly, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"You'll do it? You'll let me come with you?" He asked, shocked that she was actually letting him go.

"This is so wrong, we shouldn't do this. You're supposed to be with Sinead but I need you more than ever right now." She voiced, wiping away a tear that fell.

"Hey come here." He whispered, pulling Lindsey into his chest. "Just forget about her and everything. Let's go and grab our things and we can go."

"We need to get out of here before someone realises. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be letting you come with me." She said, pulling out of the hug.

"I want to, I want to take care of you and the baby. Go get what you need, I'll get mine."

The pair made their way upstairs, chucking the most essential things into their suitcases. Lindsey picked up the picture of her and Joe from the bedside table, looking at it before shaking her head and placing it back down. She grabbed the black bin bag of baby things from under the bed that they had packed away just 6 months earlier. Pulling out the baby name book and tiny football outfit Joe had bought for their baby, Lindsey sighed deeply and put both of them in her suitcase. She zipped it up and wheeled it out onto the landing.

"Ready to go?" Freddie asked, picking up his and Lindsey's suitcase as Lindsey nodded in response.

The two of them made their way back downstairs and outside, walking through many different alleys to reach the garage where Freddie had left his car. He placed the two suitcases into the back before slamming the booth shut, jumping into the drivers side as Lindsey climbed into the passengers side.

"You ready to leave this village and go back home?" He asked, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car after they were both strapped in.

"I'm ready but there is one thing." Lindsey said quietly, turning to look at him as she bit her lip discreetly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to do this." Lindsey leant in and captured his lips with hers, pulling away from him a few minutes later as she smiled softly. "Happy birthday." She whispered, Freddie smiling in response as they set off on a long journey back to Essex.


	3. Fancy seeing you here!

'_**Fancy seeing you here!'**_

* * *

Pulling her suitcase out of the back of a black taxi, handing her taxi fare to the driver, Lindsey smiled gleefully as she placed down her suitcase and breathed in the cold fresh air. Lindsey had gone back to Essex the day after her and Joe's wedding that unfortunately, never went to plan and a year on she decided it was time to go back and visit her old 'family'. She walked through the village, hoping to bump into atleast someone she knew and that she did. Lindsey came to a halt as she saw Freddie and Mercedes walking hand in hand through the village, letting out a gentle sigh.

"Lindsey?" Freddie said, spotting Lindsey in the distance and him and Mercedes made their way over to the female.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Lindsey replied, plastering a smile onto her face as Freddie pulled her into a hug.

"Last time I saw you, ya' wedding failed!" Mercedes exclaimed, hugging Lindsey tightly.

"Well, we won't speak of that. It's all behind me." She added, chuckling awkwardly as she looked at them.

"So, what are you doing back here?" He asked, taking hold of Mercedes' hand again.

"Oh I um, got a bit fed up of being back at Essex, mother's rules and all that. I managed to bag a flat opposite Cindy so, yeah. Coming to check it out and then move back down here full time!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"Wow, well, it's great to have you back. I barely even had a chance to talk to you before you left out of the blue."

"We can catch up later or something? Are you guys like, together now?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, a few months of a year now and still going strong." Mercedes replied happily, a huge grin on her face.

"I'm happy for you but I better go, see you later." Lindsey voiced, flashing a smile at the couple before grabbing the handle of her suitcase and making her way down to the flat.

"Never expected to see her again." Mercedes spoke, placing her hand on her hip.

"Me either." Freddie whispered, shrugging his shoulders as they both walked off.

* * *

"I just needed a break away from everything, it all got a bit much." Lindsey said, taking a sip of her tea.

"It really is great to see you again after you know, everything." Joe said, looking at his ex fiancé.

"Yeah, I think a break was what we needed. Everything that happened with Nancy, the wedding, it's all behind me. I've forgotten about it and hopefully you have too."

"Of course I have. Linds, ever since you left I've missed you. As you can probably tell, I haven't moved on from you and I probably never will."

"I shouldn't have just ran back to Essex, we should've worked things out. But, forgive and forget yeah?" Lindsey voiced, Joe nodding as they hugged eachother softly.

"Oh my goodness, it's Lindsey Butterfield!" Sandy exclaimed, walking into the living room and pulling Lindsey into a hug.

"Woah, hi Sand!" She said excitedly, hugging her back.

"What you doing back 'ere?"

"Just fancied coming back to the village, got my job at Dee Valley back."

"Wow! It's lovely to have you back, where are you staying?"

"I've got a flat next to Cindy's, checking it out this afternoon and then bringing everything down next week. Hotel stays in the meantime though!"

"Well, why don't ya' stay with us? It'd be nice to have a bit of girl company around here. I mean, Mercy is here all the time but we won't go into the details why." Sandy said awkwardly.

"I totally get you, don't worry! It's a lovely idea but I don't know." She sighed, turning to look at Joe. "I wouldn't want to get in your way."

"No, of course not. You're welcome to stay here, I can kip on the couch if you want and you can stay in my room?"

"Only if you're sure? I'm fine with the sofa though."

"Lindsey, you're having the bed and I'm taking that wonderful sofa, just take it." He chuckled.

"Excellent! And also, you can come to the family meal later this evening."

Lindsey glanced at Joe then back at Sandy and nodded slightly, feeling more than welcome back into the family again.

* * *

"So yeah, that's pretty much an update with my life." Lindsey finished speaking after a long winded story about how she had been over the past year.

"There is one more thing though, right Linds?" Joe said, looking at Lindsey sat beside him as Lindsey smiled, the pair of them standing up.

"Um, yeah actually. Me and Joe, we've decided to give it another shot and start fresh." Lindsey beamed as Joe took her hand in his.

Lindsey glanced at Freddie as she watched his smile turn into a frown, getting that sense of disappointment from him. She smiled at the others as the pair sat down.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Sandy exclaimed. "A toast to Lindsey and Joe." She added, holding her glass up as everyone else did the same, toasting the couple.

"I've just gotta nip to the loo, I'll be back in a minute." Lindsey said awkwardly, getting up from her chair and heading to the bathroom, getting stopped by someone grasping her arm gently.

"You're really doing? You're getting back with Joe?" Freddie whispered, letting go of her arm.

"Yeah, we've had a break and I think we can get back to how we were." She replied, smiling softly.

"Don't you remember anything I told you before you left? How much I loved you? And I still do!"

"Fred, you're with Mercedes and I'm with Joe. Nothing was ever going to happen between us, you're like the brother I never had. I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically before sighing as she made her way back to the table.


	4. Me, you and this one

**Set after Freddie and Lindsey slept together, had Joe not turned up in the village. **

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Freddie and Lindsey spent the night together. Not one bit did she regret it but since then, the pair hadn't really spoken and it was beginning to get Lindsey down. She sighed heavily, making her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Sandy was dishing up her classic fry up for breakfast.

"Morning" Freddie said quietly, taking a sip of his tea.

Lindsey didn't say anything other than nod and turn away from him.

"Hiya love! Do you want some breakfast?" Sandy asked, glancing over at Lindsey as she placed the food on the table.

"I'm fine thanks." She just about managed to mumble. "I've gotta go." She placed her hand over her mouth and quickly hurried from the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom.

"What's that all about?" Sandy questioned Freddie, taking a seat at the table.

"I don't know, I'm going to check." Freddie quickly jumped up from his seat and headed upstairs.

* * *

"You alright?" Freddie asked softly, stepping into the bathroom.

Lindsey nodded, standing up from where she was leant over the toilet, washing her mouth out before grabbing a towel.

"Yeah, fine. Me and Cindy grabbed a takeaway last night and I felt dodgy ever since." Lindsey replied awkwardly, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe you should take a day off work, you might have food poisoning. " Freddie suggested, shrugging slightly.

"I'm fine so would you just leave me alone?" She snapped, hanging the towel up and leaving the bathroom, Freddie grabbing her wrist gently.

"You can't push me away forever Lindsey." He whispered.

"I said leave me alone, Freddie." She whispered sternly, pulling her arm from his grasp and walking quickly downstairs.

"Linds, do you want breakfast? You should eat something!" Sandy shouted to Lindsey as she heard her.

"I'm fine thanks, Sand. I um, I have to get to work." Lindsey replied, grabbing her coat and bag before leaving the house, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Lindsey had skived off work that day, calling in sick and instead heading to Price Slice. She stepped into the shop, glancing around for anyone that knew her. When it was clear, she made her way over to the small mother and baby section, glancing at the many different pregnancy tests that were stocked on the shelf. She sighed with frustration before picking the one that she believed was right, hiding it under her coat as she turned, jumping as she saw Mercedes.

"That pregnancy test is for you ain't it? Are you up the duff?" Mercedes questioned, looking at her friend as Lindsey sighed once more, turning to look at Mercedes as she paid for it and shoved the test in her pocket.

"Yes." She whispered. "The test is for me. It's just precautionary, I've had some sickness and I've missed my period today so it's possible. I mean, I hope to god I'm not but-" Lindsey stopped talking as Mercedes placed her hand on Lindsey's arm.

"Come back to mine, you can take the test and I can almost guarantee that you ain't pregnant. Freddie wouldn't have been that stupid, surely?" She frowned slightly.

"One, he probably would be that stupid, this is Freddie Roscoe we're talking about and two, don't even think about mentioning him again."

"Woah, sorry! Look, let's go before someone hears this!" Mercedes said sternly, quickly exiting the shop and pulling Lindsey along with her.

* * *

After a long afternoon spent at the McQueen's, Lindsey had taken the test and got the result she most certainly didn't want. She stepped into the Roscoe household and hung up her coat along with her bag. She had no clue how she was going to tell Freddie, her best friend, the man that she had a one night stand with and the man that was married. _Married._

"Fred?" Lindsey called out, stepping into the front room.

"Hey" Freddie said loudly from the kitchen, making his way into the front room. "Didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"I have something that I need to tell you and you need to know. Look, I'm sorry about this morning, I was really harsh and I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. Things have just been getting to me lately, after our night of passion and knowing that Joe is playing daddy to a kid somewhere else." She replied sadly, glancing over at him.

"It's fine honestly, I just wanted to be there for you and make sure you were okay. You know how I feel about you." He sighed softly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, what were you going to tell me?"

"I appreciate it, you've been my rock through all of this. I don't want you to freak out alright? But." She took a deep breath, looking at him. "I'm pregnant."

Freddie heard the words 'I'm pregnant' and froze. He didn't know what to say or do. He shook his head gently to snap himself out of his trance.

"What? And it's mine?" He stuttered in shock.

"Yeah, it's yours." She said quietly. "I'm sorry, I thought we were safe."

"Well, we were. I mean, you were on the pill weren't you?" He looked at her sternly.

"No, I stopped taking it months ago because me and Joe were trying, I never thought I'd be with anyone else so I never took it again. I trusted you; I thought you would've had some common sense!" She spoke loudly and angrily. I don't want this conversation, Freddie. You were the one that made the mistake, clearly so I'm not to blame." She scoffed at him and left the room, him following.

"Linds please." He grabbed her arm softly, her turning around. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake and I assumed but this baby, it doesn't have to be a mistake. We can make things work."

"You're married; Sinead is still grieving for Katy."

"Sinead doesn't want anything to do with me; it's only a matter of time before she begs for a divorce. I love you Lindsey and you know that."

"I had an abortion nearly three months ago because I thought I wasn't ready to be a Mum, raise a child on my own and that just shows that I'm not stable to raise a child now either." She said sadly, looking down.

"Hey, look at me." He whispered, lifting her chin up so she was looking at him. "Whatever you and this baby need, I'm going to be there and you won't be raising this child alone."

"Are you serious? Are you even capable of being a dad? You're involved in so much dodgy stuff, who says you'll even be around when this baby is born?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Right, I know I've done some bad things, things that I'll regret forever. I've put this family through hell with the amount of times I've got myself hurt but this? This is my reason to stop, put all of that behind me because you and our baby, you two will be the most important things in my life. I'd do anything for you, Lindsey and I'd do anything for the baby too. I will support you." He responded, their eyes locking in an intense gaze.

"Do you really mean that?" She whispered, biting her lip discreetly.

"Yeah, of course I do. Every word of it." He whispered in reply.

Lindsey smiled slightly, leaning up and quickly capturing him in a quick and gentle kiss, pulling apart a few seconds later.

"I think we can make this work." She said quietly, wiping her eyes.

"Really?" He asked, Lindsey nodding in response.

"Yeah. Maybe not us being together but for the sake of the baby, our baby, I think we can. Like you said, this doesn't have to be a mistake." She gazed up at him, nodding again slightly.

"I'm going to be there for you Lindsey, every step of the way. Whenever you need me, whether you've got cravings at three in the morning and you need someone to go and get you food then I'll be there, the appointments, all the scans and the birth, I'll be there. It's going to be me, you." He placed his hand gently over her still flat stomach. "And this one."

"You're going to be amazing, I know you will. Thankyou. As long as I've-" She stopped herself and looked down for a moment, resting her hand over his. "As long as _we've _got you then we'll be just fine."

"Come here." He took her hands, pulling her close to him before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her softly. "I love you, always have and always will." He whispered, kissing her head gently.

Lindsey didn't know how to reply, she'd never admitted anything to Freddie before, she saw him nothing more than a best friend but in the moment he was holding her, after everything he had said, she felt like she owed him, that maybe she should say how she was feeling deep down.

"I love you too." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this one shot and just had a thought; If I was to turn this into a story, would anyone be interested in reading it? I've got so many ideas for this story but I don't know if people would want to read it so if you would, don't forget to let me know in the reviews! :) x**


End file.
